Ghost
by sartiebodyshots
Summary: Major character death. For Sartie Week's Ghost day.
1. Chapter 1

**MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**

"You can't just come in here and tell me that he's dead. You can't," Artie says, pushing himself back and shaking his head. "We're going to college together in the fall. I love him and we're going to college together in the fall so he can't be dead."

His mom approaches him and tries to hug him, but Artie won't let her because she's lying to him. "Honey, I'm sorry, but Sam was walking with his little siblings today and when they crossed a road a car sped at them. Sam pushed his little siblings out of the way, but the car hit him right on. He died at the scene. It was quick and painless."

"No. Maybe he got hit by a car, but it'll be long and painful and maybe he won't be able to walk or maybe he'll be blind or won't have arms or won't know anyone and I'll have to teach him about how wonderful he is, but he isn't dead," Artie insists. "Go away."

Without saying a word, she backs away slowly. When she's gone, Artie transfers into his bed and pulls out his cellphone. No matter how many times he calls Sam's cell, Sam doesn't pick up.

Artie doesn't go out to eat dinner, but he just keeps dialing and listening to the voicemail. "Hey, this is Sam! I'm too busy," his own voice cuts in, "with meeeee!" then he can hear Sam shushing him and taking the phone away from him, "yeah, with my Artie. So leave a message after the beep," past Artie takes the phone back, "I'm going to keep him busy for a while!" Then the beep.

Waking up is surprising because Artie doesn't remember falling asleep. As soon as he realizes why he hadn't bothered to change his clothes, he wishes he was asleep again. Because Sam Evans is dead and really why should he even be allowed to be awake in such a universe?

Then he notices that he's not alone in his room. Sam is sitting on his bed. He looks kind of transparent and he's pale, but it's definitely his Sam. "Artie…" Sam waves a little at him. "It's me. I'm sorry."

"It's…" Artie can't say it's okay because it isn't. "You're dead."

"Sorry. I had to though. It was me or them," Sam smiles sadly at him. "I don't know how I ended up here though."

Artie can't be mad at him. What else was he supposed to have done? "I'm glad you came back though because I don't want you to be gone." Sam sits on his bed and the bed doesn't shift under him. Artie reaches over to touch him, but his hand goes through his cheek. "I can't touch you. It's just cold."

"I think it's part of the whole being dead thing. I don't really know how this works. I've never been dead before," Sam says sheepishly.

"Well that's good," Artie says, smiling for the first time since his mom came in his room. It's Sam after all. "You're looking really good for a dead guy."

"Thanks. I worked hard on this body for eighteen years, you know," Sam laughs, "I'd hate to see it go to waste just because I died."

"No worries. You still look hot. Is that weird? You're dead after all. It seems like that could be weird," Artie asks, trying to think about it while also not thinking about it.

"I don't think it's weird. You're just not allowed to think my body is sexy," Sam decides.

Artie winces a little. "You're going to be all messed up. From being hit by a car. So no worries there."

"Oh you're right…" Sam falls silent. He bites his lip a little. "Artie… I think I'm going to have to go soon."

"I don't want you to go," Artie says. "Are you at least going somewhere nice?"

"I don't want to leave you either, but I don't really know how to stay," Sam flickers a little. "It feels like it could be nice. Artie, you have to promise me something though."

"What?" Artie asks, swallowing hard. He already knows he'll say yes.

"Don't mourn me forever, okay? I know you will for a while, but you have to promise me you'll move on. Love someone else and make them as happy as you made me," Sam says.

"But Sam…" Artie starts crying. "We're going to college together. Probably getting married, have kids. I wasn't supposed to have to speak at your funeral. At least not until we were both old and grey and wrinkled. Can't I come with you?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "Don't you dare. You're going to go to college, meet someone, fall in love, and raise the best damn children that ever existed. I'll see you in sixty years."

"Okay," Artie says. "I promise I'll move on, live a good life. I can't promise that I'll find someone that makes me feel the way you do. That's not up to me. I promise I'll be open to it though."

Sam nods a little. "It's time to say goodbye. I love you, Artie."

"I love you too." Artie blinks and Sam is gone.

**Part two is like a really cheesy epilogue that you hate, but I wrote it anyway so I thought I'd post it for kicks.**


	2. Cheesy Epilogue you shouldn't read

"You look kind of different," Sam says.

"It's been a while," Artie replies, a little shocked at how good Sam looks. Well, duh. Sam is eighteen, physically. Artie, on the other hand… looks old.

"I've missed you," Sam skirts around what he needs to know. Did Artie keep his promise?

"I've missed you too. So have Stacy and Stevie. I kept in touch with them. They grew up well though; they're good people. You'd be proud," Artie says. "I think you'd like my kids too."

"So you did…?" Sam trails off, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I got married. Had two kids with him- one biologically mine, one his- and then we got divorced and I adopted another kid," Artie explains. "I really liked being a dad…"

"I bet. Sometimes when there are kids here, the older people take care of them, at least until they age enough to take care of themselves," Sam says. "I like helping. It's weird at first, because when they're all grown up they stop aging, so my 'kids' all look like they're my age."

"So are you like ghost married or something?"

"No. I almost had something a couple times, but nothing that lasted," Sam says. "I mean… I knew you were going to get here eventually, so I just had to wait. It didn't seem like such a big deal."

"I always wondered if I hallucinated what happened after you died," Artie says. "I guess not."

"No. It definitely happened. I don't know why I got to do that, but I did," Sam says.

"I'm glad," Artie says. He doesn't quite know where to go from here. Sure, Sam had obviously grown up and everything like Artie had, but he also still looked like a teenager.

"I can show you around if you want," Sam says once the silence has stretched on awkwardly long. He reaches down to squeeze Artie's hand.

"Are you sure? I'm kind of old for you."

"You aged really well, Artie. You're still hot, and more importantly, you're still you. I'm not eighteen anymore either; it's just that I still look it," Sam replies. "Come on. I've been waiting almost fifty years for you."

"Show me the world then, Sam Evans."


End file.
